


Crush

by Racingirl63



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Formula 1, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, love in the paddock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: George has been in love with Nicholas since they shared f2 , but having him as a teammate is a totally different thing...
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first time language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes and the poor vocabulary.
> 
> If you have any ideas or pairing, please tell me sending me a private message or in the comments 'cuz I don't have tumblr.

Everything started since he knew Nicholas in f2 and he had the opportunity to share press conferences and some moments in f2 with the Canadian.  
Now he was his teammate in the biggest racing category all around the world.

The tall dark haired Canadian smiling was one of George's weakness and they used to share time together in the paddock having fun, although that wasn't happening that much recently because Nicholas and him had girlfriends and they used to go with their families there to watch the race; so lately the time shared together has been reduced only to press conferences and team stuff.

Nevertheless, George couldn't stop thinking about Nicholas. George felt bad about it since his girlfriend was the best in the world,but deep down his feelings were different. The thing was that he knew that Nicholas would never feel something more and loving a man in the environment they were involved was kind of forbidden. Besides, the scandal for Nicholas would be huge, since they are one of the richest and well-known people in Canada. 

Maybe if he were brave enough and they both didn't have girlfriends the story would be different, but he would have to keep on dreaming about Nicholas and his hot body because his body seemed so delicious. George used to prank Nicholas uploading shirtless photos to IG just to dare Nicholas and see his body (Yes, George was naughty and clever), but the thing is he didn't make it and Nicholas just upload a picture of himself with a sing saying "Stop taking shirtless photos" which cause the laughter of the fans in social media.

As the free practices, qualys and races were passing by, George was feeling madly and deeply in love with Nicholas, so he started avoiding him in purpose since each time they were close, George feel himself burning up (like, literally he had akward boners if he was close to Nicholas alone in any room). In order to hide his condition, George always tried to be with someone else in the same room as Nicholas and tried to keep the conversation professional, just job.

George was doing all these things quite well until one day, it was Nicholas who confronted him.

George was sitting quietly in front of the computer in his room in Williams' Motorhome when Nicolas knocked at the door.

-George, can I come in?

George started panicking. He waited some minutes before answering to sound calm.

-My room is a mess. I will come to the door and we'll talk.

-Come on, let me in. It is important. -insisted Nicholas vehemently and that seem to touch a fiber in George.

Nicholas didn't wait for an answer and he entered, which it was rare because he was very polite and respectful.

-What happened, Nicholas?

The use of his full name didn't leave Nicholas indifferent.

-Nicholas? SInce when are you using that formality with me? -asks Nicholas giving George a strange look- What's happening to you? I'm worried

-What are you talking about?-George asked, playing dumb. He definitely need to hide anything weird.

-Don't be a liar. Was it something that I did to you? You barely talk to me and it wasn't like that before...

Nicholas seemed worried and in his eyes, George could look something more....maybe hurt?

\- It is something I have to deal with myself...- said George vaguely, sitting on the bed.

-It has to do with me... isn't it? If it is like that, please let's talk. We need to be a team. I'd do anything to help- said Nicholas tenderly, sitting on the bed too, beside George.

George feel as if he was on fire. The pressure of having Nicholas next to him, looking at him so tenderly and sitting on the bed,you know , it did things to him.

-I, I...-stuttered George- it's complicated.

-Maybe it's not. Maybe you need another point of view...

Damn Nicholas, thought George, always so wise and positive.

-It's not simple,Nicholas and this will go nowhere. Believe me, things are better in the way they are now. I can't speak about this.

Nicholas got closer to him, closing the gap between them and pressing george against the headboard and the wall. The position was uncomfortable for George but it was convenient for Nicholas,since he was looking at his eyes, with an intense gaze.

Suddenly Nicholas grabbed George's face with both hands, and was very close to his lips. George really believe there was kiss coming, when suddenly Nicholas asked:

-The thing is that you are in love with me, isn't it? Is that your problem? that you want to kiss me?

The high tension lasted some minutes, until Nicholas stood up and gave George room to breathe.

-I don't know what are you talking about- said George with a soft voice, barely audible.

-Look at you...- said Nicholas with a darker voice, similar to the casual tone.-You are almost shaking form desire. Stop lying to me. I know you want me.

George was about to say something when his phone rang. Thanks God.

-I need to answer. OOOh hello,my love. What's up? -said George trying to sound as casual as possible.

George ignored Nicholas as if he wasn't there as he talked by the phone with this girlfriend Carmen. Nicholas seemed to understand what he was trying to do and he prepared to leave the room, but before doing it, he grabbed a pencil and a post-it , writing something on it.

NIcholas gave a meaningful "this isn't over" look and left the note beside the pictures of Alex, making sure George would read the damn note. Finally, he left the room and Goerge went straight to read the post-it.

"This conversation isn't over.I'll find you later".

George's dick twitched when reading that. He was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you this wasn't over"- told Nicholas to George...

After George picked up the phone, he re-read the note again ""This conversation isn't over.I'll find you later".

Crap.He was so finished. George didn't expect Nicholas to confront him like this, and certainly the way he looked at him almost kissing him.  
A lot of questions started to arise: "since when does he know it?", "has he been observing me?" "Does this mean I like him?"

George was lying on his bed thinking about all of these things when suddenly, Nicholas entered unexpectedly and locked the door.

-Jesus, Nicholas. What are you doing here? -George stood up as if he has been electrified with a 220v wire.

-I told you this conversation wasn't over. Didn't I?- asked Nicholas with a dark gaze. George shuddered when he heard the question.

Nicholas pushed George to the bed. George was surprised since it was the first he had seen Nicholas kind of aggressive, Nicholas has always been a quiet and kind guy, he even seem impassible.Until now.

Don't be so surprised. I know you want me to take the lead... If I don't do it myself, you won't do it - explained Nicholas closing the gap to George and trapping him between the headboard and his hot hot body.

And it happened. Nicholas kissed him. George was floating, it felt so good and natural feeling Nicholas' plush lips against his. George tangled his arms around Nicholas' neck and he returned the kissed back to Nicholas while he was lying on top of him.

The kissing became more and more intense,Nicholas' tongue entering George's mouth with a soft push against George's lips. George felt in Heaven, Nicholas' taste was glorious and he certainly was a damn god kissing. The pure dominance as the kiss was progressing lit up a hidden fire inside George's. He felt more than ready to keep going with this, no matter where there were going... But he needed to breathe first.

-Nicky...-whispered George softly as he stopped kissing Nicholas.-We can't, we shouldn't...

-Why? The door is locked.

-It is 5PM, the team probably will look for us soon to review some statistics and data about the car.- explained George without moving, both of them still looking each other fixedly and Nicholas on top of George.

.  
-MMM...They haven't looked for us yet so we have some minutes more...

Damn Nicholas...He was so sexy and provoking, it was so hard to resist him, specially after trying those beautiful and soft lips.

-Nicholas, please... said George almost begging.

-Please call me Nicky...It turns me on the way you say it-answered Nicky and kissed George again, this time more passionate and less softly,opening George's lips with his tongue, conquering Georges's mouth.

Christ, how he was going to survive to Nicholas, George didn't know.And they were just beginning.

Nicholas slipped his hands underneath George's t-shirt and stroked his back and shoulders vigorously,making George shudder and shake. 

-Nicky,please...-whispered George with a hint of desesperation in this voice

-Please, what? you'll need to use your words,baby -aswered Nicholas with a challenging look.

Baby. Just one word and George felt harder than ever, feeling some precum drops all over his boxer, probably it had a wet stain. The use of that word, so tender and sexy almost made him cum.

-Touch me, Nicky -George was losing patience and he sounded too anxious. But Nicholas loved torturing him...

-Where,baby? You'll need to be more specific -Asked Nicholas as he started to stroke his lower back, closer to George's ass.

-My dick,Nicky. I, I need to cum-begged George as he kissed Nicholas wildly to show him how much he desired him.

Nicholas opened George's zipper and and stroked his cock above the boxer.

-Mmm, so wet and ready for me..- hummed Nicholas with a voice thicker than usual due to to the desire and passion he was feeling towards George at that moment.

Nicholas was eager to taste George's cock, so he pull George's boxers down and he caressed the tip of his dick, wet with the precum. Nicholas collected some drops of cum with his index finger, looking at George naughtily.

-Open up,baby. Taste yourself - order Nicholas with a dark gaze full of hunger.

George obeyed and he tasted himself. Definitely salty and creamy. He couldn't wait to try Nicholas' cum.

-Good boy...You are so good that I will blow you -said Nicholas getting his mouth closer to George's dick.

-Yes, Nicky. I want you to suck me off. -said George almost begging as he grabbed Nicholas' head softly with both hands, urging him to blow him.

Nicholas started very slowly, licking his tip. At first, he used his tongue and move it in circles all around the tip, torturing George, until he covered the tip with his mouth and George moaned in pleasure. Then, he covered all of George's dick from the tip to the bottom and George almost screams in full lust when he felt his cock touching the back of Nicholas' throat.

-Nicky, please....Let me thrust in your mouth. I won't hurt you -asked George as he caressed Nicky's hair, waiting for a sort of consent.

Nicky looked back at George's eyes with his mouth full of George's dick. It was the most beautiful thing in the world George had ever seen. 

George started to thrust in and out of Nicky's mouth with a slow but constant pace, until George realize he won't be enduring the pleasure without cumming for a long time.

-Nicky, I'm gonna cum... - warned George shaking.

Nicholas didn't say anything, he just grabbed George's hips to confirm he was okay with that and he swallowed the warm stream of George's delicious cum.  
It was so fucking divine seeing George falling apart under his mouth, thought Nicholas savoring the last drops of cum.

George looked for Nicholas lips and kissed him hungrily as if was the first time he has kissed anybody. He tasted himself on Nicholas' lips.

-You taste magnificent, baby, I don't think I could stop after this - confessed Nicholas once they were calm.

-Nicky, what have we done? - asked George with a hint of regret on his voice- We have crossed the line.

-MMM a beautiful and tasty line -answered Nicholas as he looked at the wet spots in George's boxers.

-Stop it - George laughed but suddenly, he was serious again.He stood up, pull his pants up and fixed his clothes - We both have girlfriends, we love them and they love us.

-I know baby, but we don't need to decide right now. We are just beginning,this has been just a moment. What I mean is that we have a crush, in fact I think we are crazy for each other, but this doesn't mean it will go further. Although, I honestly think once we fuck each other brains,it will be difficult to stop - explain Nicholas with that voice that makes George fucking hard.

-Why are you so sure we will fuck? I'm not that easy -joked George as Nicholas was getting closer to him again.

-Because you are a pretty little thing that I like a lot. I want to have you naked in a big bed , touch those fucking gorgeous abs you exhibit on Instagram and fuck that pretty little ass you have. I want to feel how tight you are for me, baby -Whispered Nicholas in George's ear and licked his earlobe as George's was shaking again.

Suddenly, Nicholas' phone rang and George feel kind of relieved since the tension was going up again and he was feeling hard again. George have never felt something so overwhelming before Nicholas. Not even with Carmen.

-They need us to check some data they have found on the computer about the car- announced Nicholas.- But, as I told you before, this isn't over.

Well. George was ruined. This main was going to kill him with those promises full of lust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wouldn't dare...not in a public place like this one", panicked George internally, very sensitive at Nicky's touch under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, if you have any ideas for these two, send me a DM.

George and Nicholas were called to check the data of the car, but George seemed distracted.

If they weren't in zero and have gotten any fucking points, they wouldn't be working so muCh in a fucking data he didn't know how to turn it into points. The situation was so damn frustrating and added to that, he couldn't stop looking at Nicholas.

Nicholas was giving him naughty glances all the time and he even touch him casually when they happened to be closer. Damn provoking Nicholas, bearing this after the moment they shared was too much, so George tried to avoid to be near or to look at him so frequently. He needed to focus.

After the session was finished, the whole team was hungry and tired after the long session, so a big dinner was waiting for them in the dining room. The dinner consisted in healthy toasted sandwiches, steak, various kind of salads and drinks. George stomach growled but in a few minutes he realized what the real problem was: Nicholas was sitting beside him.

He really wanted to switch places with someone else, just the mere thought of having Nicholas closer did things to him; so he was about to stand up when a strong hand grabbed him from the wrist.

-Where are you going? -asked Nicholas using an inquisitive tone - Won't you be thinking about sitting somewhere else, won't you?

Suddenly, George seemed like a freaked bunny, and Nicholas seemed to like how he pouted.

I can sit wherever I want - answered George with a fake bratty tone, trying not to show surprised or letting show he was freaking out inside.

-Come on, I don't bite and besides, I am a wonderful company - said Nicholas winking at him.

George said nothing about it and decided he was going to try to avoid Nicholas and focus in the talk and the food; but some minutes later he felt a hand going up towards his inner thigh.

"He wouldn't dare...not in a public place like this one", panicked George internally, very sensitive at Nicky's touch under the table.

-It looks like we have a busy ahead -commented one of the mechanics casually.

-It is about time we get the points -added Nicky casually, keeping with the touch near George's crotch- What do you think, Georgie? -asked Nicholas mischeviously.

George almost choked on the sandwich, Nicholas couldn't expect he may respond to his question while he eating and being jerked off almost at the same time.

-Oh, sure -mumbled George as Nicholas stroked and squeeze his crotch softly but strong at the same time. He felt he was hard and uncomfortable against his pants-  
I hope this weekend would be the time.

-George, are you ok? You seem a little bit flustered- asked one of the guys of the crew.

George nodded silently as he drank some juice and with the other hand, he pinched Nicholas' hand abruptly to stop him. A strangle sound came from Nicholas throat but he tried to hide it.

The crew looked at George and Nicholas like they were behaving strangely for a few minutes but they kept on eating their food later on.

-Fucking stop it, Nicholas - hissed George in a rough tone when the other were distracted talking among them.

-It seemed to me you were having fun -answered Nicholas as he look briefly at George's medium-hard crotch.

George stood up and helped to clear the table as Nicholas helped to do the washing up.

Once everyhting was ready, all of them joined in the living room to have a drink,but George decided to excuse himself:

-I'm a little bit tired boys, so I will call my family and I will go to sleep - George said highlighting quite well the words "call my family" and " sleep" and he practically flew away from the room. Once he was safe, he locked the door.

He called his parents and his girlfriend Carmen . The chat with Carmen was cute, she was always worried for him and told him she missed and loved him. Suddenly, George felt guity about the situation with Nicholas. He needed to stop the infatuation with Nicholas right away but he also need to disconnect from the topic for some minutes, so he called Alex. Alex's situation in Red Bull was shit and if George called him, he would be soaked up in the critical situation of Alex instead of thinking in the whole Latifi thing.

Half an hour later after the call with Alex, he definitely feel depressed about his friend. The situation was critical as ever and the future seemed black for Alex, he probably wouldn't make it for 2021, but George couldn't do anything to stop it. F1 world was cruel sometimes.

George put some shorts and t-shirt and got into bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock in the door.

-George, are you asleep? -whispered Nicholas as he tried to open the door. -Please open the door.

George didn't answered.A few seconds later, her phone was ringing. Damn Nicholas, what did he have to call? But he didn't answer. 

-George, are you ok? -asked Nicholas sounded worried.-You left in a hurry. I came to see if you are alright.

George knew Nicholas, he wouldn't go unless he gave him an answer:

-I am fine, Nicholas. Trying to sleep, you woke me up - lied George.

-Liar. You don't usually sleep until 1AM...It's 11.30 PM. -refuted Nicholas.

So this fucking man was even aware of his sleeping tendencies? That was definitely well played. He had no choice than standing up and opening the door.

-Look at me Nicholas, I'm okay. Now you can be quiet and go to sleep to your own room- said and annoyed George as he opened the door just a bit for Nicholas to see.

But Nicholas had other plans. He opened the door and pushed George inside the room. He quickly locked the door after that.

-What are you doing?

-This- said Nicholas and kissed George wildly, invading his mouth with his tongue, forcing George to open his mouth to give in to the invasion

George felt Nicholas' urgency as he kissed him and George melted under his touch. It felt so fucking good kissing this man. Nicholas was a mixture of heaven and hell: a sacred but a forbidden taste.

The forbidden part was precisely the problem. George pull apart from Nicholas.

-Nicky,stop.

-Why? I've waiting all day to do that. I mean we did some earlier but I desire you.

-Nicky, we have to think about our girlfriends. We are cheating on them... This is so wrong. Don't you feel guilty about it?

-All the time, Georgie... -confessed Nicholas sighing- All the time...But I also can't stop. I can't explain it, you drive me crazy. Now that I have tasted you, I don't think I could keep my hands off you, Georgie. You are like a forbidden fruit, you are not supposed to eat it, but the temptation grows stronger.

That made it for George. He felt relieve that he wasn't the only one feeling the strong physical attraction towards Nicky. 

-Even so, this is still wrong, Nicky.

-I know, but we could have a secret affair, we could devour ourselves. I think we would enjoy it - proposed Nicholas closer to George's ear as he hugged him from behind.

George felt Nicky's erection against his ass and he got hard too. He fantasized a lot abouu making love with this manly man, in fact much more that he wanted to admit. But he needed to be strong, one of them needed to be the voice of reason.

-This is just a crush,Nicholas. We could lose everything just for sex. 

-Just sex? -asked Nicholas with a hurt voice - I thought we were also teammates and friends.

-We are - confirmed George confused - But friends don't fuck each other, unless they are friend with benefits, but it's not the case. We can't do this anymore,  
I CAN'T DO IT. I won't risk my public image, my relationship with my girlfriend,friends and family just for an infatuation Nicholas. 

-I don't think you can deny me for a long time. Today you've been hard at least 4 times. And I blew you up too.

-This has been just one single day,Nicholas. You caught me off guard. It won't happen again.I'm not gay ,it's just the damn abstinence-said Goerge harshly.

Nicholas stood up and he looked contradicted. His gaze was bitter.

-Neither I think you are gay nor it is the abstinence. There is a spark between us, something in the look of your eyes when I am near you or touch you, I know you feel it too,but you are too busy running away from your feelings and for everything you may feel about me. But I respect whatever you say about this. 

-It is what I want. We shouldn't talk about this anymore. Let's move on -agreed George perceiving a kind of bitterness in Nicholas.

-We'll see about that. We are going to be partners the whole 2021. Goodnight, George- said Nicholas softly as he left the room.

George turned off the lights and got into bed again, feeling heavy on his cheat. But there wasn't something which hadn't change: he was still hard.


End file.
